


Lesson Learned

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Technologically Impaired Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: Chanyeol finds out a terrible secret about the guy he's been dating





	Lesson Learned

It all went a bit too well at first. Chanyeol meets boy, Chanyeol likes boy, Chanyeol asks boy out, Chanyeol and boy have been dating for three weeks. 

The guy in question was Jongdae, a seemingly shy friend of his coworker Baekhyun who isn't shy at all once you get to know him. Chanyeol was instantly attracted by his small figure and bright smile, and once they started talking things went even more smoothly than he could ever imagine. They were both interested in music and fashion, and banter flowed easily between them. Everything was going well.

That was until Chanyeol found out Jongdae had a deep dark secret: he was terrible with technology.

It started when Jongdae sent him a pic while Chanyeol was at work, a print screen of a youtube video named ‘Best Fortnite Dances - Compilation’, with a message attached.

_‘watch this!’_

Chanyeol looked at his phone once. Twice. Before he could reply came another pic, another print screen. ‘Top 10 Fortnite Dances Ranked’.

_this one is so good, but their ranking is all messed up_

He was just so confused by the idea that Jongdae had sent him print screens of videos instead of the actual links that he just stared at his phone in disbelief. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun's voice brought him out of his daze, “I need that Kim contract, do you have the copy?”

Chanyeol took a couple of seconds to answer and just quietly handed Baekhyun what he needed. 

“Wait, Baekhyun,” he said before his coworker walked away, “I have something about Jongdae to ask you.”

Baekhyun had a knowing smile on his face like he knew where this was going.

“Let me guess,” Baekhyun started, “did he send you a print screen of a video and told you to watch it? He messaged me like an hour ago and told me he had some dance videos for you or something.”

Chanyeol laughed because yep, that was it. 

“So he does this all the time?”

“He’s helpless. And it's not just that he can't link youtube videos, he's helpless with technology overall. This is why you're perfect for each other and I'm rooting for this relationship to work. Help us Chanyeol, you're our only hope.”

“I'm gonna ignore the Star Wars reference and ask why, why me?”

“You two are each other’s ideal types and you have something he so desperately needs and I don't only mean dick,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol considers reporting him to HR, “he needs your tech knowledge. Please save him from himself, if I have to click one more photo thinking it's a video I'm gonna actually die.”

“That honestly doesn't sound like the worst thing that could happen?” Chanyeol jokes and Baekhyun hits his arm.

“Fine, I'll fix this, but only because he's pretty cute and you finally did some good in life by introducing us.”

Baekhyun smiles.

.

.

They're hanging out at Jongdae’s apartment for the first time since they started dating a month ago. There was still some struggle to give themselves any sort of labels like ‘boyfriend’ but things were going well. Chanyeol decided to tackle the tech issue that night, taking advantage of the fact that they were at Jongdae’s, so he wouldn't feel so cornered when Chanyeol brought it up. 

“Hey, I really liked that video of the parrot surfing,” Chanyeol starts carefully, “I almost didn't find it on youtube though.”

Jongdae is sitting next to him on the couch where they're mindlessly watching a terrible reality show about people trying to date each other on an island or something. He turns to Chanyeol, shy expression on his face, and Chanyeol almost regrets saying anything.

“I've been teased about this so many times, even by my mom,” Jongdae takes a deep breath, and Chanyeol starts suspecting that maybe Baekhyun set up a trap for him, “but my brain could never focus enough to properly learn stuff like this.” He shrugs and he looks so cute and small that Chanyeol definitely regrets bringing it up.

“Oh,” Chanyeol doesn't mind having to search for youtube videos forever because this up close Jongdae is even more handsome than usual, he might be getting feelings, “okay, I'm sorry, it’s just that I’m actually really good with stuff like these, so, if you wanted some pointers I could teach you-”

“However,” Jongdae cuts him off, “with the right incentive I may be able to learn. Can you teach me, Chanyeol?”

The way his name rolls out of Jongdae's tongue is anything but innocent and Chanyeol finds himself with his hands(and lap) full of Jongdae the second he agrees on helping him. Maybe this was really a trap, not that he minds being trapped under Jongdae. He doesn't mind that at all.

.

.

He does eventually teach Jongdae how to copy and paste youtube links, the morning after he first offered to do so, and right after Jongdae spent all night teaching him a LOT of new things in bed.

When Baekhyun complains to him that Jongdae is still hopelessly sending him print screens of videos, Chanyeol laughs and says he’s no miracle worker, even when he knows Jongdae is doing it on purpose, just to mess with Baekhyun for playing with his kink on 'hot tall nerds telling him how to do things'. (It felt like an oddly specific kink but Chanyeol found out it worked on his favor so he wasn't about to question it)

.

.

_hey, watch this_

The message comes with a link, a proper link to a youtube video and Chanyeol feels awfully proud of Jongdae. Who knew all it took was some kissing and groping to get him to pay attention? Next time he'd teach his boyfriend (they did end up labeling it accidentally when they ran into Jongdae's neighbor that morning on the way out for brunch) how to delete apps and how to turn off notifications from Baekhyun, just for starters. For now, he’d just sit and enjoy ‘Top 10 Cutest Pet Costumes of All Time’ because it sounds REALLY important.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Sid for being a flop and allowing me to write this


End file.
